Mad World
by Lostt.Hope
Summary: One-shot song fic. Implied HieixYusuke. Based on the song 'Mad World.' REPOSTED! Character death.


Hello! Okay, so this is a Death-fic, maybe confusing.Shounen-ai. Oh, and it's to the song 'Mad World' (which I don't own so don't sue).

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters...sadly.. but I'm waiting for the rights to appear on Ebay!

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces_

The former spirit detective lazily opened his eyes, looking around his apartment room. He slowly got out of bed, just as he always did. He made his way to his closet and picked up his usual outfit, everything was the same. He threw them on and let his black hair be as it was. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the food cabinet. He lethargically studied the contents then closed the door. Instead of eating, he decided to go into town. He passed the familiar faces of the towns people. The city was never changing… and it seemed to plague the ex-spirit detective.

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere_

_Going nowhere_

Out in the city, the people seemed to always be in a rush, always having to get somewhere. They went to work; home; work; home; work; home; work; home; work; home; work; home; until it was Sunday, when they would do errands and work from their homes. In actuality, were they even going anywhere? This the black haired detective doubted. If they even stopped to admire the scarce flower and the scenery once in a while, they might not all be doomed.

_The tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression_

He took a long walk through the bad part of the city. Sadness and grief surrounded him: small children, in grubby clothing were out in a curbside box with their mother next to it, eyes tear stained and face gaunt. Across the way, there was a horrible stench coming from an alley way. If the former detective were to look, there would have been a mangled, bloody old man. But he didn't look or care. He kept his eyes forward, paying no mind to those starving and near death around himself. He didn't show any signs of pity, sadness, caring, sorrow, remorse, or even sympathy. His face remained expressionless.

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow_

His life was dull and ever the norm. But his past was too difficult for him to care anymore, or about this surrounding poverty. Long ago, he had cancelled any signs of pity, sadness, caring, sorrow, remorse, and sympathy from his expression list. His life -as monotonous as it was and how he wished for more- kept him from all the pain in is past. If you knew him, you would find that the scars run deeper then the initial view. Yet few did, or wanted to know him. He found no joy in life or even anger in it anymore. He was alone.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

He was depressed, he had attempted suicide before. Each time had failed for one reason or another. He would now cut himself, just slightly, to watch the blood fall down his wrists. Somehow, this created a small shelter of peace for him. It calmed him to a degree, just to have the sticky red substance cause an adrenaline rush and hear his heart pound faster and faster in rhythm to the quickly flow of the escaping blood. But he would never let it get to far- as he was afraid- afraid of death.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world_

As the people pushed by the black haired figure, he fell. Form the ground, everything seemd in perspective. This world in which he resided seemed to have their priorities mixed up. They ran to their jobs, where they were kept in a small, stuffy cubicle all day. Then at lunch they would try their best to boost their status and make small talk with their betters. Then they would head back to their cages and work, hoping that they'd receive a promotion for their work and sociality. And once they reached the top, you had nothing but an empty lie, the many people you stepped on to reach your position, and a fat paycheck. But that was what mattered, right? The money? If they stopped to enjoy the small things, things wouldn't be so bleak for this race, he thought. This world was selfish, it held an insatiable hunger for the paper money which could do what? Get them a bigger car? A bigger house? Both leading to the breaking down of their environment and ultimately having their greed destroy them all. Were they all so confused?

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

The children in the street seemed so carefree and happy. They were not held by the evils of today's world or the emotional scars he had held at that age. Yet in a few years, what they would be shown in this world would corrupt their innocent, young minds. He had been predisposed to the cruelty of the world and had never been one of those carefree, playful children. He had carried the scars of his early years and had to survive with little help.

_Mad to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen_

_Sit and listen_

He looked longingly at the small children in the street. He wished desperately to be like them; young, carefree, naïve, innocent, and never disposed to the evils of today. To never had have to carry these scars- both physical and emotional, from her past. To have never developed these physical habits…. To be young, innocent, and essentially clueless would be the best wish possible for him. But he could never have that. He knew he could not override his past.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me_

_No one knew me_

As he entered the nearby high school, he scanned the halls for any familiar face then sighed. Another day, another test, another assignment. And no one to relate and talk with. No one who truly understood him. As he made his way through the hall, people gave him side glances and cleared a path for him. They didn't greet him, or do this from respect, but rather fear. His aloofness and mysterious was had his peers wary. His quick temper and lack of words also did not aid him.

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me_

_Look right through me_

He went to his first class and made his way to the back. When the bell rang, the teacher explained today's project. She paired everyone together- yet forgot the black haired one in the back. He began the project by himself, not truly minding. As the bell rang, he did not point out her overlooking of pairing him with someone, but just made his way through the halls. The rest of the day was the same- he felt as if he wasn't even there.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had_

As he made his way back to his apartment, he was yet again pushed by rushing crowds. He let out a low growl and ran through them, agitated by their carelessness. He ran through the crowds, not wanting to face the routines of the peopke. This world, to him, was worthless. How he wished he could go back to the demon world, as in his missions. Or be rid of this reality all together… He could just easily fall into the river below…

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles _

_It's a very, very mad world_

As he studied the river, with the jagged rocks and freezing waters, he began to grow fond of the idea but not in this crowd. He continued to his home, where he slept until that evening. He awoke around ten, as he made his was groggily to the foot bridge he was on earlier. He clumsily stumbled to get on the top railing. The wind was blowing him a little off balance, causing him to almost topple into the river below, but he wanted that. In the distance, he could hear approaching footsteps.

_Mad world_

_Enlarge your world_

_Mad world_

There was a brief pause in his plans, where he turned to see the approaching person. Mistake. He saw an old friend; one who he thought had forgotten him. His black hair was sticking up in odd places as he approached. The one on the ledge's eyes widened as his comrade mad his way closer. He let out a small no, before he turned back to do his task. His name was being called desperately as the gust picked up. As if on cue, the wind blew harder just as the oncoming man arrived, pushing the latter off the edge. There was one last heard yelled name before he hit the ice water. "Hiei," was the whimper of the black haired ex-spirit detective still at the top of the bridge.

* * *

_Fin! Please review with that nice button!_


End file.
